Betrayal
by MysticBulletZ
Summary: Food littered the floor, Megan's cooking... Megan. He suddenly remembered something happening with Megan. He remembers Batman speaking with her, from a distance, her uncle with him. They were discussing about the mole. Her eyes turned green, and she smiled and laughed. She spoke to Batman, "Foolish humans." Spitfire moments towards the end of the story One-Shot


A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I was busy with school. But I'm back now, and I have this one story that I think you guys will like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Betrayal

Wally sat up abruptly, looking around the in closed space he was in. As he attempted to stand, he felt something restricting him. He looked down, and saw a large slab of concrete covering his leg. He managed to get his hands under the slab, and lifted it with all his strength.  
He moved his leg, attempting to shift it out, but he could not keep it lifted. The slab now pinned his leg in a painful position, and he rushed to get it out. He lifted it once again and managed to slip it out. He laid back down, exhausted, and began to think. Mostly about where he was, and what had happened. He did not have long to think though, for a large rumble emitted throughout the building. A large price of ruble came tumbling down. Rolling out if the way, he narrowly avoided the large price of stone. Standing up, he decided to find a way out before the entire room collapsed on him. There was a narrow alley, that he may be able to squeeze through. The only thing that worried him was that it was a very enclosed space, and he is not a fan of tight places.

He took a deep breath, and begins to shimmy through the ally. He slowly move through the narrow walkway, careful not to rub against the rocks. As he exited the enclosed corridor, he discovered that the room was... familiar. He then realized that he was in the cave, and it was destroyed. He was in the remnants of what looked like the living room. The television lay on the floor, broken and shattered. The couch upside down, tinted a dark black. Food littered the floor, Megan's cooking... Megan. He suddenly remembered something happening with Megan. He remembers Batman speaking with her, from a distance, her uncle with him. They were discussing about the mole. Her eyes turned green, and she smiled and laughed. She spoke to Batman, "Foolish humans."

Wally then heard a loud scream emit through the cave. Alert, he headed in the direction of the noise. It sounded like it was coming from the debriefing room. As he was heading there, the building shook, and ruble falling from the ceiling. He began to run, sprinting through the hallways, ruble crashing behind him. One rather large piece landed in front of him. He hurdled the rock, but before his feet touched the ground, the mountain shook once more, and he twisted in the air. He landed roughly on his side.

Laying on his stomach, he looked up, seeing the doorway that led to the debriefing room. Slowly, he crawled towards it, and the pain in his side was excruciating. But he fought through it, and continued to crawl. He then, slowly, attempted to stand up. Managing to stand on his feet without falling, he began to limp towards the doorway, clutching his side. As he entered the debriefing room, he saw a shocking sight. Artemis lay on her knees clutching her throat, while Megan towered over her, her hand clenched in a tight fist.

"You were the mole," Artemis managed to breath out. Megan merely laughed.

"No one expected little Megan did they. Sweet, fun-loving, Megan" she said .

"Why?" Artemis rasped.

"Because I was always the inferior one, the soft one, the odd one. For once I wanted to be strong, harsh, and the one who was in control," Megan said, "and now that all of your friends are gone, I have proven that I am superior."

"Your sick," Artemis spat, " we were family, you killed your uncle, your blood family. You're a monster." Megan's eyes turned a bright shade if green. She clenched her fist tighter, and Artemis could no longer breathe.

"As I said earlier, your friends are gone, and you are next. Just know, that monster has bested you." Megan said. Artemis began thrashing around, grabbing desperately at her throat. Megan began to lift her arm, causing Artemis to levitate off the ground.  
Wally then began to sprint full speed at Megan. She unclenched her fist, Artemis dropping to the floor, gasping for breath, and then using her telekinesis flung Wally across the room into solid rock. The rock shattered on impact, revealing a broken water pipe.

"Wally!" Artemis screamed. She stood, but was then forced to the ground by Megan.

"Maybe not all your friends are gone, but they will be soon." She began to clench her fist one more.  
Wally felt burning sensations all over his abdomen, along his ribcage. He saw a broken price of a rusted pipe lay on the ground. It had a blade like tip, and could be used like one too. Grabbing the pipe, he began to stand. He fell to the ground once again. Artemis was running out of time. Standing to his feet once more, he slowly moved towards them.

"Megan!" Wally yelled. She turned, and Wally thrust the pipe into her stomach. Her green eyes faded, and Artemis collapsed into a heap on the floor. He twisted the pipe, and thrust it deeper. Blood pooled from both ends of the pipe, the other end was protruding from her back. Megan gasped, and fell to her knees. Wally let go of the pipe, and Megan fell, dead.  
His attention then turned to the blonde archer. He rushed over to her, and leaned next to her crumpled form.

"Artemis," Wally asked her, "are you okay." He tucked stray hairs away from her face, and cupped her face, looking into her eyes, checking her dilated pupils. His hands left a bloody hand print on her cheek.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice shaky.

"Artemis..." he pursued.

"I said I'm ok-" She broke down, and began to sob. He wrapped his arms around her and held her gut crying as she buried her face into his neck. He held her head as she cried, and they leaned up against the wall like that for a while, with Megan's body at their feet.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know it got pretty dark and graphic towards the end there, but please let me know what you think, because your criticism and reviews are very helpful.

Thank You,

~MysticBulletZ


End file.
